The present invention relates to curlers for hairstyles and permanent waves.
Curlers of different sizes are known, adapted to be used by the operators of the field to perform particular xe2x80x9ccurledxe2x80x9d hairstyles, or for permanent waves, with more or less waving according to the customer""s desires.
A first type of curler includes a cylinder, with a stick introduced therein.
The ends of the stick protrude from the cylinder and have enlarged sections of different size.
The curler enlarged sections are adapted to lock a special small elastic strip extending longitudinally with respect to the cylinder and aimed at fixing the curler during use. The diameter of the intermediate portion of the cylinder reduces progressively, so as to facilitate the operator when rolling up a hair lock onto the curler.
A variant of this type of curler includes a cylindrical-shaped member at the ends of which corresponding covers are fastened. The central parts of the covers feature each a corresponding pin and a head, to which a suitable small elastic strip is fastened, which acts as described above.
A second type of curler is flat and has slightly curved walls, connected by two sides. The flat curler has a regular thickness for the entire extension, and a slight narrowing in the central part of the sides.
The heads of the above curler feature connecting members, integral therewith and aimed at longitudinally locking a stretched small elastic strip, which acts as described above.
A third type of curler includes two discs with a kind of barrel placed therebetween.
The discs feature in their central part connecting members, aimed at longitudinally locking a stretched small elastic strip, so as to block the curler during its use.
A fourth type of curler is formed by two parts: the first one includes a cylindrical element with pointed ends; the second part features a frame made of two bars, whose length is equal to the length of the cylindrical portion of the first part. The first and the second parts are joined by four circular strips.
Using this curler, the hair lock is rolled around the cylindrical element and locked by the frame applied to the cylindrical element with pressure.
Said curlers allow to obtain xe2x80x9ccurledxe2x80x9d or waved hairstyles, depending on the type and size of curler used.
Even if performed with care and with particular techniques, the final hairstyle looks unnatural, that is to say, the difference between a natural curled/waved hairstyle and the one obtained artificially is visible.
Moreover, in the specific case of a permanent, where it is necessary to use acids for fixing the hairstyle, it happens that the shape of the curlers mentioned above and the pressure exerted by the elastic strip locking the hair lock damage the hair lock under the elastic strip (hair incision or cut).
If a waved permanent with a more natural effect is desired, a series of curlers of a different size must be used, with a consequent loss of time for the operator.
The object of the invention is to propose a curler with a simple design and low manufacturing costs, which allows to obtain as natural a hairstyle as possible.
Another object of the present invention is to propose a curler, whose shape allows to prevent damages to the hair, and avoids undesired folds in the hairstyle resulting from the pressure exerted by said elastic strip on the hair lock.
A further object of the present invention is to propose a curler which facilitates the operator in obtaining the desired results, accelerating the operation by reducing the quantity of curlers to be applied.
Yet a further object of the invention is to propose a hair curler which allows to obtain a varied waiving in the whole hair""s length and a particularly accentuated waiving at the hair""s ends.
The above mentioned objects are obtained by the present invention by means of a curler for hairstyles and permanent waves including an elongated body, symmetrical with respect to central vertical and horizontal planes, said body having, along its longitudinal extension, a cross section continuously changing from a minimum to a maximum extension and vice-versa at a selected rate.